


[Podfic]Don't Eat Hot Food

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [19]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan warns his viewers about the dangers of hot food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Don't Eat Hot Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrusjava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Eat Hot Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849176) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> I was talking to citrusjava recently and felt compelled to pod this for her. [Some Like It Hot](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xf2MNCu5oqM) is the music by The Power Station.

You can stream this work here:

 

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdanisnotonfire%5Dhotfood.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdanisnotonfire%5Dhotfood.m4b)


End file.
